


Paradis inanimé

by Saibotbanana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saibotbanana/pseuds/Saibotbanana
Summary: Suite de "Points de vie réduits à zéro". Seto a loupé son coup en voulant se coller une balle dans la tête. Mokuba commence à n'en plus pouvoir des excès à répétition de son frère. Fera-t-il une dernière concession ou bien ce sera la dissolution de la proximité qui unit les deux frères ? Et qu'en est-il d'Ishizu ? Trustshipping.





	1. Ton rire me fait peur, est-ce que tu joues ou tu meurs ?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> Il y'a longtemps que je voulais écrire une histoire en rapport avec le Trustshipping, car voyez vous j'aime énormément Seto et Ishizu. Suite du One-shot "Points de vie réduits à zéro"." Bonne lecture.

"Ton rire me fait peur, est-ce que tu joues ou tu meurs ?"

 

 

Pourquoi avait-il commis pareille erreur ? C'était dramatique. Il pensait être seul au manoir pourtant. Il s'était trompé. Si Seto Kaiba avait été plus attentif, il aurait su que Mokuba était dans les parages, et que le coup de feu se serait entendu. Avait-il oublié de mettre un silencieux sur son flingue volontairement ou bien n'avait-il pas accordé le moindre crédit à ce genre de détails, considérant que de toute façon, il ne serait plus là pour en parler ? Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à son cadet pour arriver vite dans son bureau, mais il lui en avait fallu un peu plus pour réaliser pleinement ce qu'il se passait et ensuite avoir la bonne réaction. Mokuba appela une ambulance, et une fois le téléphone raccroché, il laissa libre cours à sa panique. Le plus jeune des Kaiba avait poussé un hurlement déchirant dans la nuit, des larmes de rage perlant au coin de ses yeux.

 

« Seto..Non..non.. SETOOOOOO ! » avait-il crié, tout en secouant vigoureusement son aîné, inerte, une flaque écarlate grandissant à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que les secondes, pourtant vitales, s'écoulaient.

 

Comme si elles étaient à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, Mokuba Kaiba entendit les sirènes de l'ambulance. Refusant de lâcher son frère, il ne remarqua pas non plus les gyrophares des voitures de police, tandis que tous les véhicules envahirent le parking du manoir en nombre.  
Le fameux bras droit des Kaiba avait accouru, les surveillant toujours de près ou de loin. Isono était de ces hommes qui paraissaient insensibles alors qu'ils ne faisaient que bien faire leur travail. Mais en son fort intérieur, il admettait avoir eu du mal à rester neutre. Sa priorité fut d'éloigner Mokuba du carnage tant qu'il le pouvait, ne voulant pas que le jeune garçon ne voit ça plus longtemps. Le vice-président de KaibaCorp se débattit comme un beau diable, tapant Isono comme il le pouvait.

 

« - Lâche-moi, scanda-t-il sur un ton plus proche du désespoir que de l'ordre, j'peux pas le laisser, lâche moi ! »

Mais Isono ne relâcha pas sa prise, plus occupé par Mokuba que par son propre choc émotionnel à lui.

 

« - C'est inutile monsieur. » déclara le bras droit, d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il était hors de question que Mokuba passe une seconde de plus dans cette pièce transpirant le macabre à plein nez.

 

L'équipe de secours médical envahit le manoir, sans un regard pour le bras droit et le vice-président de Kaiba Corporation. Il en arrivait sans cesse. Alors qu'un médecin urgentiste était accroupit aux côtés de Seto, il lui prit le pouls, tout en inspectant les dégâts.

 

« - Son pouls est très faible ! Compressez la plaie, et il lui faut une assistance respiratoire ! »

 

Aux yeux du médecin, tout n'était pas perdu, mais la moindre seconde perdue pourrait avoir raison du jeune PDG. « Il s'est pas loupé celui-là,à quelques centimètres près, et c'était sayonara… » pensa-t-il,se demandant comment à l'âge de Seto de telles idées pouvaient traverser un esprit aussi brillant que le sien, et à qui, de son point de vue, tout réussissait. Il appliqua une épaisse compresse sur sa tempe bien esquintée, tout en veillant à ne pas enfoncer plus la balle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. S'il touchait à son cerveau, Seto serait perdu pour de bon.  
Une fois les premiers soins effectués, il fut transporté avec précaution sur un brancard puis mis dans l'ambulance. Son long bras pendait, avec sa main couverte de sang. Il avait les yeux fermés, il semblait si paisible.

Mokuba fut retenu de justesse par Isono, ne pouvant accompagner son frère dans l'ambulance. Il ne trouva pour seul réconfort la veste du costume noir d'Isono à laquelle il s'accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir , enfouissant son visage pleins de larmes dans celle-ci.  
Isono, qui était le seul homme en lequel les Kaiba avaient encore confiance, eut le cœur serré. Seto aurait pu être son fils, et le savoir à l'article de la mort l'attristait grandement. Une pointe de culpabilité commençait à naître en lui, pour s'accroître : Seto était malheureux au point de se coller une balle dans la tempe, et il n'avait rien vu ?  
Le plus vieux des Kaiba était connu pour n'exprimer quasiment aucune autre émotion que du mépris, de la colère ou une arrogance exacerbée, rarement de la tristesse. Il n'était pas connu pour flancher facilement. Intérieurement, Isono se jura donc de découvrir ce qui avait poussé si près du gouffre son patron et protégé. Il se jura aussi de continuer à veiller sur Mokuba si jamais Seto ne s'en sortait pas…

La nuit avait passée, Isono était resté au manoir, refusant de laisser Mokuba seul dans un tel état de stress. Aucun des deux n'avait réussi à dormir, et l'homme aux lunettes noires s'était démené comme il avait pu pour donner un mince espoir au jeune garçon. Seto était encore en vie au moment où il avait été transporté dans l'ambulance, et l'hôpital n'avait pas encore appelé pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Les premières lueurs du soleil transpercèrent le ciel de Domino. Ironie du sort, la journée semblait s'annoncer belle, alors que pour l'adolescent assit sur la chaise haute de la cuisine, le monde risquait de s'effondrer à tout instant.

Plus tard, aux alentours de neuf heures du matin, le téléphone d'Isono sonna. D'abord inquiet, hésitant, il finit par décrocher : sinon cette attente interminable n'en finira jamais.

 

« - Allô ? dit Isono, trop inquiet pour user des formules de politesse d'usage qu'il utilisait d'habitude en tout temps et tout lieu.  
\- Ici le service de réanimation de l'hôpital privé de Kaiba Corporation. Je vous appelle pour vous annoncer que les jours de Monsieur Kaiba ne sont plus en danger. Néanmoins il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et les dégâts causés sur son système nerveux sont tels que nous avons du le placer dans un coma artificiel. Pour le moment, ne nous pouvons pas affirmer si les séquelles seront importantes ou non, cependant, il y'a de fortes chances qu'il y'en ait.  
\- Je vois. Merci pour tout. »

 

Sans plus de cérémonie, Isono raccrocha, poussant un immense soupir de soulagement : il s'inquiéterait des séquelles en temps voulu, l'essentiel étant que Mokuba ne se retrouvera pas orphelin d'un frère. Mokuba avait levé les yeux vers lui, un regard interrogateur. Isono prit donc les devants.

 

« - Monsieur le directeur va s'en sortir, ses jours ne sont plus en danger..Pour le moment il est dans le coma, et l'équipe médicale ne sait pas encore quelles séquelles votre frère gardera. »

Le regard de Mokuba s'illumina. Seto allait vivre ! Déjà, dans la tête du garçon commençaient à poindre toutes sortes d'idées pour aider son frère à aller mieux par la suite. Il descendit de la chaise et ne put résister à l'envie de sauter au cou d'Isono, comme si ce dernier était responsable de la survie de Seto.

 

« - M-Monsieur..  
\- Seto est en vie, il va encore rester avec nous, quel soulagement ! Je suis si heureux ! » entonna le jeune garçon à la chevelure d'ébène, semblant oublier la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait son aîné pour avoir choisi volontairement de mettre fin à ses jours.

 

La joie de Mokuba fut de courte durée, il y avait un autre point noir au tableau : Ishizu Ishtar. La belle égyptienne qui prédisait l'avenir plus au moins proche jadis, grâce à son collier du millénaire. Elle avait commencé à fréquenter Seto il y'a environ deux ans. Aux yeux de Mokuba (et bien d'autres personnes), ils allaient parfaitement ensemble : la douceur et la sagesse d'Ishizu contrebalançait la fougue et la froideur de Seto. Si la première rencontre entre les deux personnes avait été marqué par un joli « Sorcière » de la part de Seto, avec son tact légendaire, à Ishizu, la relation entre eux avait clairement évoluée, et d'une façon assez inattendue pour l'entourage du couple. Néanmoins, ils semblaient bien s'entendre, et Mokuba était sûr qu'Ishizu allait souffrir, mais qu'elle serait plus à même de faire face à cette situation qu'il ne le pourrait, étant donné le talent de la jeune femme pour gérer toutes sortes de crises. Ishizu avait pu faire face à la folie destructrice de son frère cadet, Marik, et avait tout donné pour le sauver, et il était courru d'avance qu'elle allait faire de même pour Seto.

Ishizu et Seto étaient semblables de par les souffrances cachées au fond d'eux, des souffrances qui les avaient endurcis, bien qu'ils aient choisi des chemins bien différents pour s'affranchir de ces dernières. Comment réagirait-elle ? Que se dirait-elle ? Mokuba n'en savait rien, mais il se disait qu'à sa place il serait profondémment blessé, il se dirait qu'il ne comptait donc pas assez et qu'il était incapable de rendre Seto heureux. Il aurait culpabilisé autant que maintenant.  
Il soupira, inquiet maintenant pour Ishizu. C'était une épreuve dont ils n'allaient pas sortir sans égratinures, mais il avait pleinement confiance en l'égyptienne.

 

« - Isono, contacte Ishizu Ishtar.. Elle n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il a fait, et elle voudra certainement être présente.  
\- Tout de suite Monsieur. »

 

Mokuba regarda Isono quitter la pièce tout en se saisissant de son téléphone, la boule au ventre. Il avait la désagréable impression que malgré le fait que Seto reste en vie, son monde s'effondrait doucement. Il sentit une colère monter. Seto avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner, et c'était ainsi qu'il procédait ? Il avait souvent pardonné les excès à la limite de la folie monomaniaque de son frère aîné, mais là Mokuba commençait à trouver qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Seto était égoïste, il le savait mieux que personne, mais de là à les abandonner de la sorte, Ishizu et lui, d'une telle manière, sans prévenir… Il eut la sensation qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, Seto ne leur accordait pas assez de confiance pour venir leur demander de l'aide, ceci doublé de sa fierté mal placée. Il était quasiment sûr que le PDG n'avait pas agi dans l'intérêt de son cadet.  
Avisant la photo d'Ishizu et Seto maintenue sur la porte du frigidaire par un aimant, il serra les dents .

 

« - Oh Ishizu, si tu arrives à le ramener à la raison, je t'en serai très reconnaissant, parce qu'honnêtement, je n'en peux plus…. »


	2. Mais il tue sa dernière chance, tout ça n'a plus d'importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre concentré sur Ishizu, car je la trouve trop souvent oubliée, alors qu'elle est, à mon sens, un des personnages féminins les mieux écrits du manga, si ce n'est pas LE meilleur !

"Tout est chaos, à côté, tous mes idéaux des mots apeinés..."

 

 

Le cœur d'Ishizu manqua un battement. Pourquoi ? Elle l'avait encore eu au téléphone presque une heure avant le « drame », et il lui assurait qu'il allait bien, qu'il manquait juste de sommeil. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure, ayant appris à composer avec le cycle de sommeil quasiment inexistant qu'était celui de Seto.

La belle égyptienne avait refermé son téléphone portable à clapet, sans indiquer à son interlocuteur, Isono, qu'elle avait bien pris note de la gravité de la nouvelle. Il lui fallait de la solitude, du calme.  
Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, après tout, elle-même n'avait-elle pas subi des horreurs sans perdre pied ? Si c'était le poids des responsabilités qui l'accablaient, qu'il aille au diable, songea-t-elle avec une rage qu'elle peinait à dissimuler. D'un geste rageur, elle s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux bleus profonds, un bleu magnétique, un regard énigmatique…Du moins c'est l'expression qu'elle affichait habituellement, presque indéchiffrable, et pourtant, ses prunelles n'affichaient là que désespoir. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une telle peine lorsqu'elle avait vu son frère cadet sombrer dans la folie destructrice sous le joug de Yami Marik. Mais là encore, elle avait pu être rassurée dès lors que la Hache Millénaire ne se trouvait plus en la possession de Marik. L'acte de Seto en revanche, elle ne pouvait l'imputer à quelconque magie noire, non, elle ne pouvait que l'imputer à lui-même. Peut-être que les ténèbres qui consumaient jadis l'être de Kaiba n'avaient pas disparu, ils avaient juste muté d'une façon qui lui déplaisait grandement.

Si Seto n'avait même plus cette rage de vivre qui le caractérisait ? Lui qui criait sur tous les toits qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer du passé, que seul le futur l'importait.. Qu'était-il advenu de sa puissante détermination à aller de l'avant ? Ishizu n'était pas psychologue, mais elle se doutait que mal-être devait être plus puissant qu'aucun mal contenu dans les objets Millénaire : pour elle, être privé de l'envie de vivre était identique à perdre sa propre conscience, voir pire.  
Cela ne collait tellement pas à l'image que Kaiba voulait donner de lui. Et, si justement sa plus grande faiblesse avait été de se bâtir cette carapace si dure à percer ? Il était possible qu'il ait tellement ignoré sa propre détresse qu'il ne la percevait même plus jusqu'à ce qu'il.. Non, non, non ! Elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle ne voulait pas juger, ni tirer des conclusions hâtives tant qu'elle ne saurait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est produit. Mais, lui dira-t-il seulement pourquoi il a commis ce geste ? Ou bien il restera de marbre et continuera à ignorer ce qui le blessait ? Un temps, elle avait cru réussir à le rendre moins dur, moins agressif et moins vindicatif…

Ishizu savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait jamais trop se reposer sur ses lauriers lorsqu'il s'agissait de Seto Kaiba, et que ce dernier pouvait bien réserver quelques surprises, comme s'il s'évertuait à clamer subtilement « personne ne me connaît réellement, et personne n'y arrivera ! ». La pudeur sentimentale de Seto étouffait son entourage déjà bien restreint. Ishizu se surprit à penser tout à coup à Mokuba : ce jeune garçon ne méritait pas de se retrouver seul. Elle ne comprenait pas comment l'on pouvait abandonner quelqu'un comme Mokuba, débordant de bons sentiments malgré une volonté sans faille de ressembler à cet aîné qu'il admirait tant. « Chacun à besoin d'un héros.. » pensa-t-elle, le visage figé par une expression de douleur, autant la sienne que celle qu'elle pensait être celle de Mokuba . Elle qui s'était démenée comme une furie pour sauver son frère des ténèbres, avec l'aide de Rishid, malmené au plus haut point par Marik . Les Ishtar avaient également leur part de ténèbres et de secrets gravés à même la peau pour deux d'entre eux, et à même les os pour Ishizu. Au fond d'elle, elle se promettait de prendre le relais et de protéger Mokuba autant qu'elle le pourrait : personne ne devrait subir ça, surtout à l'âge du jeune garçon. Il y avait beaucoup de trop bonté et de candeur qui émanaient de lui, et elle savait pertinemment que Seto s'était évertué à protéger cette innocence chez son petit frère pendant que lui glissait doucement vers la pénombre que lui apportait cette colère qui lui vrillait le cœur, sans aucune pitié. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, elle protégerait cette flamme incandescente qui brillait dans les yeux de Mokuba .

Elle respira un grand coup et se dirigea dans la salle de bain dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec Marik et Rishid, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle ne devait pas craquer, pas elle, cela ferait trop d'écorchés vifs d'un coup. Même si son désespoir, de savoir celui qu'elle aimait de la façon la plus pure et sincère qui soit au fond du ravin de la vie, l'avait attrapée au cou et menaçait de l'étouffer, elle se devait de tenir bon. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait toujours procédé.  
Jusqu'alors, sa peur était celle de voir Marik rechuter. Elle n'avait pas prévu que ça serait l'autre homme qu'elle aimait, d'une façon toute autre, qui chuterait, et de haut. Même une chute du haut du building Kaiba Corporation n'aurait pu le flinguer à ce point, car, en d'autres circonstances, Elle était quasiment sûre que Seto se serait relevé avec fierté presque à la limite de crier « même pas mal ! ». Mais là, il avait mal, et pas seulement là où il avait décidé de se coller une balle dans l'occipital : mais à son âme. Et par extension, elle aussi avait mal.

 

« - Allez courage, tu ne vas pas t'effondrer aussi voyons, tu as connu pire non ? » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même, fixant son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo : son visage avait été tellement marqué par le choc, qu'il en était devenu pâle, faisant presque oublier qu'elle avait une peau mate magnifique qui tranchait totalement avec ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle se contempla, elle ne se reconnut pas, elle n'avait rien de l'égyptologue fière et patiente qui avait rencontré Seto au musée, avant de lui confier la carte d'Obelisk.

 

En y repensant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu confiance en lui dès le départ, lui confiant le pouvoir d'un dieu presque sans aucune hésitation, alors que leur brève discussion n'avait été marquée en grande partie que des piques que Seto balançait, clamant que toute cette magie ne l'intéressait guère n'ayant aucune portée scientifique. Son absence de foi ne l'avait guerre étonnée, même si grâce au Collier elle avait su à quoi s'en tenir. Pourtant, le rire cruel qu'il avait eu une fois de retour dans sa limousine aurait fait frémir le plus courageux des hommes.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, ouvrit ensuite sa penderie : elle sélectionna un jean noir, et un pull doté d'un col en v vert sombre. Si Ishizu avait toujours été fière de son unicité au milieu de cette foule japonaise, elle avait abandonné ses bijoux en or, son voile et tout ce qui laissait entrevoir du premier coup qu'elle faisait partie des Ishtar, les gardiens du tombeau du pharaon. Maintenant, rien ne laissait présager qu'avant son Collier lui avait conféré le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, ni que cet objet antique, créé dans le sang de Kul-Elna, avait rejoint les profondeurs de l'Egypte, sitôt récupéré sa place dans la tablette , dorénavant brisée, contenant les objets du millénaire lorsque le Pharaon Atem avait rejoint les siens après le dernier duel entre son hôte, Yûgi Mutou et lui.  
L'égyptienne ramena ses cheveux noir corbeau en une queue de cheval haute, laissant deux fines mèches, maintenant dépourvues de leur parure dorée, encadrer son visage élégant au profil impérial : à croire que son ancêtre Isis, la prêtresse, avait taillée pour devenir reine d'Egypte, telle Cléopâtre.

Elle repartit dans le salon, et fixa l'horloge : il était quasiment midi, l'heure de la pause déjeuner pour nombre de personnes travaillant à Domino City, les rues risquaient donc d'être bondées, comme à toute heure de pointe qui se respecte. Elle soupira, ça serait stupide de prendre sa voiture, et de perdre beaucoup de temps dans les embouteillages. Après mûre réflexion elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas, cette fois, de scrupules à réveiller Marik. Après tout, n'était-il pas fier de sa grosse cylindrée dont le pot d'échappement crachait toute la puissance qui lui était allouée ?  
Ishizu ne frappa même pas à la porte de la chambre de son cadet, entra, et le secoua sans trop de ménagement.

 

« - Marik, réveille toi !  
\- Mhhhh, laisse moi dormir encore un peu…. Grommela le cadet Ishtar, relevant sa tête pour mieux la balancer à nouveau dans l'oreiller  
\- Seto est à l'hôpital, les rues ne vont pas tarder à être bondées, et, avec ta moto, tu pourrais plus facilement circuler et m'y emmener rapidement ! insista-t-elle, n'arrêtant pas de le secouer pour autant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore à celui-là ? grogna Marik, dont l'évocation du prénom du PDG lui rappelait à quel point il n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'il pose ses pattes sur sa sœur aînée  
\- Il est dans le coma, il a fait… quelque chose de pas très bon, dirons nous.  
\- Eh bien qu'il y reste, ça nous fera des vacances ! »

 

Ishizu sentit cette vague de colère qu'elle peinait à contenir depuis le coup de téléphone d'Isono l'envahir. D'un geste sec trahissant sa rage montante, elle tira sur l'oreiller de son frère pour le lui balancer sur la figure. Marik essaya de se couvrir le visage comme il pouvait, espérant que son inaction allait calmer la tempête, mais rien n'y fit : il connaissait sa sœur, et savait que son tempérament calme et réfléchi pouvait cacher une tornade. Et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à l'épicentre du seisme Ishizu. Il se redressa, leva les mains en signe de reddition.

 

« - Ok ok ! Calme ! Je t'y conduis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est produit de si grave pour que tu perdes ton calme comme ça ?  
\- Seto a…a…tenté de se suicider, dit-elle gorge nouée, sa voix s'éteignant sur la fin de sa phrase »

 

Marik haussa les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien ne vint. Il allait faire chier encore longtemps le richard ? Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui, cette starlette du dimanche ? Bien sûr que non, maintenant il fallait qu'il se fasse péter la cervelle, sinon c'était pas drôle ! Quel egoïste celui-là alors… L'égyptien dont les cheveux blancs tranchaient parfaitement avec ceux de sa sœur, était mal placé pour parler d'égoïsme, lui qui avait tenté de plonger le monde dans le chaos. Il se surprit à se demander idiotement si Seto ne cherchait juste pas un moyen de se venger car il n'avait toujours pas avalé que Yami Marik ait foutu en l'air son tournoi sur son foutu dirigeable ! Surtout que Seto et les doubles.. Tout le monde savait qu'il lui avait fallu une éternité pour différencier Atem de Yûgi, bien que les différences soient frappantes, et ne parlons même pas de celles de Marik et de son double maléfique..

 

Il balança ses pieds en dehors de sa couette, et se leva, passant son sweat shirt et son jean de la veille, saisissant ensuite les deux casques de moto qui trônaient sur son bureau, en tendant un à Ishizu.  
Sans un mot, sa sœur, le mis sur sa tête, son regard intimant l'ordre à Marik de se bouger s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse se dépêcher par la force. Ce dernier avait du mal à comprendre l'attachement de son aînée au type qui n'avait pas besoin d'un double pour être parfaitement imbuvable. Mais il n'avait pas trop de choix que de faire avec hein !  
Pressé par Ishizu, il sortit vite de la maison, allant récupérer sa moto dans l'arrière-cour, laissant sa sœur attendre quelques instants sur le trottoir pendant qu'elle verrouillait la porte d'entrée.  
Lorsque la grosse cylindrée revint dans un puissant vrombrissement, elle ne se fit pas prier pour se hisser à l'arrière de la selle. Les Harley n'étaient pas les motos les plus confortables, de part leur condition de chopper. Mai Kujaku elle, semblait en avoir une plus confortable.

 

Alors que la Harley se faufilait sans peine dans les ruelles que les voitures ne pouvaient nullement emprunter, Ishizu finit par apercevoir la façade de l'hôpital. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que c'était un cauchemar et qu'elle se réveillerai vite. Hélas non, tout ceci était bien réel.  
Marik stoppa l'engin au pied du bâtiment, au même moment où une limousine qu'elle connaissait par cœur s'arrêta derrière le chopper. Avec empressement, sans un regard pour Marik, elle se débarrassa de son casque et le posa à la place qu'elle occupait quelques secondes plus tôt, ses jambes la portant plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu pour ne pas trahir cette peur qui lui donnait une adrénaline qui lui permettraient de parcourir la ville plus rapidement que le Jet Dragon Blanc lui-même. Ishizu se stoppa à la hauteur de la portière arrière droite, celle face au bâtiment. Une touffe de cheveux noirs jais sortit de la voiture. Mokuba affichait une expression fatiguée à la limite de la crise de nerfs. Ishizu se recomposa un air rassurant mécaniquement, alors que tous ses sens lui hurlaient de paniquer maintenant. Elle chassa cette pensée négative, et afficha un sourire triste mais apaisant à l'attention du garçon qui n'attendit pas pour se blottir contre elle. Comme si la tête du petit Kaiba semblait vouloir s'enfoncer dans son ventre, elle posa une main délicate sur le haut de son crâne. Elle préférait sentir l'exubérance du jeune garçon plutôt que cette sensation de pierres lourdes qui s'abattait sur son estomac. L'espace d'un instant, elle revit Marik enfant qui la suppliait de sortir du tombeau pour l'entraîner au marché…

 

« - Tout va bien aller mon grand.. Tu n'es plus seul… tempéra la jeune femme, tout en carressant les cheveux de Mokuba dans une tentative d'apaiser le garçon dont la tension se faisait ressentir jusque dans le cosmos, elle en était sûre  
\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il agit sur un coup de tête, comme la fois où il avait fait exploser Alcatraz ? Pourquoi il veut me laisser tout seul… ? gémit-il »

 

Lorsqu'Ishizu sentit les larmes humidifier son pull, elle se risqua à en lâcher à son tour, essayant de contenir les sanglotements qui se pointaient, presque égaux à ceux dont Mokuba était secoué. Elle essuya son visage de sa main libre.

 

« - Je sais que ça n'est pas beau du tout ce qui t'arrives, mais on va tout faire pour qu'il s'en sorte. Quitte à récuperer son arrogance… souffla Ishizu, la voix tremblante mais plus assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru  
\- Honnêtement, j'sais pas s'il te mérite encore. Moi, c'est normal que je sois là, c'est mon frère, mais toi, t'as pas à subir ses conneries. C'est une bombe à retardement. »

 

Touchée par l'inquiétude que Mokuba lui portait, Ishizu se ressaisit. Elle envoya un regard complaisant à Isono qui avait encadré ce moment d'émotion avec une affection dissimulée sous ses lunettes de soleil et sa stature imposante, mais discernable. Isono appréciait beaucoup la sollicitude et l'amour sincère et désintéressé que portait l'égyptologue à Seto.

 

« - On va aller le voir. Je passe devant, pour m'assurer que tu ne seras pas trop choqué par ce que tu verras, d'accord ? déclara l'égyptienne, indiquant subtilement à Isono qu'elle prenait maintenant en charge Mokuba  
\- C'est pas la peine d'essayer de me protéger, je l'ai vu juste après le coup de feu, avec tout ce sang, c'est moi qui ai appelé l'ambulance ! »

 

Ishizu déglutit bruyamment. Il en avait déjà trop vu. Plus que n'aurait du le supporter un garçon de son âge.  
C'est avec une peur inommable qu'elle passa les portes automatiques de l'hôpital, Mokuba sur les talons. D'accord, maintenant qu'elle était là, comment allait-elle réagir ?


End file.
